Much time and material is lost in a capsule filling operation due to inadequate inspection of the capsules. The normal frequent absence of a mating cap or body results in inefficiency. Further, improperly sized capsules result in the clogging of the capsule filling apparatus and downtime to remove such clogging. Conventionally capsule inspection to insure the feeding of only completed capsules with both a cap and a body and capsules of the proper size is carried out manually using magnifying equipment.